


[Podfic] Keep That Breathless Charm

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost!AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean knew that this whole working thing could have its small surprises, but he doesn't think that the job description ever called for him meeting an attractive ghost boy with a face full of freckles and a taste for classic novels.</p><p>--</p><p>Podfic of jacklalonde's "Keep That Breathless Charm"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep That Breathless Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089992) by [jacklalonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacklalonde/pseuds/jacklalonde). 



> Ohhh man am I excited to be recording KtBC. Such a wonderful story and I really want to get something on the lighter side. I tend to podfic very dark, very gritty fics that deal with a lot of really heavy things and I wanted a change of pace and what better way to do that than with this WONDERFUL fic. 
> 
> THIS PODFIC IS COMPLETE and you can download and enjoy it either as an mb4 audiobook file, or as individual chapters in mp3.
> 
> The music used in the intro and outro is "The Way You Look Tonight" performed by Fred Astaire from the movie Swing Time. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used in Chapter 1 (in the background - on the radio or record player)  
> -"Smells Like Teen Spirit" by: Nirvana  
> -"The Times They Are 'A Changin" by: Bob Dylan  
> -"Livin' On A Prayer" by: Bon Jovi  
> -"Boy With a Coin" by: Iron and Wine  
> -"Fly Me to the Moon" by: Frank Sinatra

 

**KEEP THAT BREATHLESS CHARM  
**

by: [jacklalonde](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jacklalonde/pseuds/jacklalonde) | read by: ZoeBug

 

AUDIOBOOK FILES : [mb4 Audiobook*](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6d7cfrifvbvmig6/Keep_That_Breathless_Charm_Podfic_m4b_Audiobook_File.zip) | [mp3 Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/86fsi8p1bsb8ixd/Keep_That_Breathless_Charm_Audiobook_mp3s.zip) (2 files)

INDIVIDUAL CHAPTER FILES (mp3): [1](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ots5mwq53elqp6b/Keep_That_Breathless_Charm_-_Part_1.mp3) \- [2](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/31d5xtdgclp1tn5/Keep_That_Breathless_Charm_-_Part_2.mp3) \- [3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wx0n5hsfdcxk0b4/Keep_That_Breathless_Charm_-_Part_3.mp3) \- [4](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rqcv6acqds3aibs/Keep_That_Breathless_Charm_-_Part_4.mp3) \- [5](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rs6stxv5kxx12pq/Keep_That_Breathless_Charm_-_Part_5.mp3) \- [6](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7ncrnzchcegksye/Keep_That_Breathless_Charm_-_Part_6.mp3) | [ZIP Chapters 1-6](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8zja4x6729gcjmb/Keep_That_Breathless_Charm_Podfic_Individ_Chapters.zip)

*mb4 files are like when you download audiobooks of Audible or iTunes

* * *

**PART ONE**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ots5mwq53elqp6b/Keep+That+Breathless+Charm+-+Part+1.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ots5mwq53elqp6b/Keep+That+Breathless+Charm+-+Part+1.mp3)

(Pt 1 Bloopers: [listen here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dheb1escofmug1z/KTBC+-+Part+1+-+Bloopers.mp3))

_Length - 01:04:35_

 

* * *

[[Music Used - "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra, Performed by Fred Astaire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIW_Ah0wg-w)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089992)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! School swallowed me whole for a while ;;;w;;;;  
> But luckily I'm now on summer break between semesters so I'll have more time to work on this yay!  
> Hope you enjoy the second chapter!!  
>   
> \--  
> Music used in chapter 2 (in the background - on the record player):  
> -"That's Life" by: Frank Sinatra  
> -"The Way You Look Tonight" by: Frank Sinatra  
> -"Luck Be a Lady" by: Frank Sinatra
> 
> Continuing reminder:  
> I'll be updating this on a chapter-by-chapter basis, but once all the chapters have been recorded, I'll consolidate them into a single audiobook file and that will be available to download as well for people who find it easier to handle than 6 separate files.
> 
> The music used in the intro and outro is "The Way You Look Tonight" performed by Fred Astaire

**PART TWO**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/31d5xtdgclp1tn5/Keep+That+Breathless+Charm+-+Part+2.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/31d5xtdgclp1tn5/Keep+That+Breathless+Charm+-+Part+2.mp3)

(Listen to the Part 2 Bloopers: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/acljg8evkhqdb9m/KTBC+-+Part+2+-+Bloopers.mp3))

_Length - 01:08:21_

 

* * *

[[Music Used - "The Way You Look Tonight" Performed by Fred Astaire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIW_Ah0wg-w)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089992/chapters/2315682)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back with this! I know it took a while, I had a commercial audiobook project I've been having to devote my recording time to, but I'm wrapping it up! I really enjoy recording this story because the dialogue is always really fun. (Not to mention I'm excited because we're getting into the angsty part of the fic so woo)  
> I'm also... more than half way through this now woW! OuO
> 
> Continuing Reminders:  
> I'll be updating this on a chapter-by-chapter basis, but once all the chapters have been recorded, I'll consolidate them into a single audiobook file and that will be available to download as well for people who find it easier to handle than 6 separate files.
> 
> The music used in the intro and outro is "The Way You Look Tonight" - performed by Fred Astaire

**PART THREE**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wx0n5hsfdcxk0b4/Keep+That+Breathless+Charm+-+Part+3.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wx0n5hsfdcxk0b4/Keep+That+Breathless+Charm+-+Part+3.mp3)

(Listen to the Part 3 Bloopers: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xk46kw1m2jp9jl4/KTBC+-+Part+3+-+Bloopers.mp3))

_Length - 01:05:25_

* * *

 

[[Music Used - "The Way You Look Tonight" Performed by Fred Astaire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIW_Ah0wg-w)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089992/chapters/2406841)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end for this fic OuO  
> Man this chapter was heaps of fun because I love doing emotional scenes!! :D I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Continuing Reminders:  
> I'll be updating this on a chapter-by-chapter basis, but once all the chapters have been recorded, I'll consolidate them into a single audiobook file and that will be available to download as well for people who find it easier to handle than 6 separate files.
> 
> The music used in the intro and outro is "The Way You Look Tonight" - performed by Fred Astaire

**PART FOUR**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rqcv6acqds3aibs/Keep+That+Breathless+Charm+-+Part+4.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rqcv6acqds3aibs/Keep+That+Breathless+Charm+-+Part+4.mp3)

(Listen to the Part 4 Bloopers: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mr3uzb5y1euxq46/KTBC+-+Part+4+-+Bloopers.mp3))

_Length - 01:19:23_

* * *

 

[[Music Used - "The Way You Look Tonight" Performed by Fred Astaire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIW_Ah0wg-w)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089992/chapters/2646184)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to download the epilogue of this fic, next chapter! I've also added the links to the completed audiobook file on Part 1's page!

** **

**PART FIVE**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rs6stxv5kxx12pq/Keep+That+Breathless+Charm+-+Part+5.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rs6stxv5kxx12pq/Keep+That+Breathless+Charm+-+Part+5.mp3)

(Listen to the Part 5 Bloopers: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qq1qt6af617rfa1/KTBC+-+Part+5+-+Bloopers.mp3))

_Length - 00:52:28_

* * *

 

[[Music Used - "The Way You Look Tonight" Performed by Fred Astaire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIW_Ah0wg-w)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089992/chapters/2891140)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	6. Part Six: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Recording this fic was a BLAST. Thank you so much for listening! I really hope you enjoy it and any comments always make my day.  
> I've added the links to the completed audiobook file on Part 1's page! So if you'd like it as an iPod audiobook file, it's available for download there C:

** **

**PART SIX: Epilogue**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7ncrnzchcegksye/Keep+That+Breathless+Charm+-+Part+6.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7ncrnzchcegksye/Keep+That+Breathless+Charm+-+Part+6.mp3)

_Length - 00:11:05_

* * *

 

[[Music Used - "The Way You Look Tonight" Performed by Fred Astaire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIW_Ah0wg-w)]

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089992/chapters/2891431)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
